Lo que siente Naruto
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Lo que siente Naruto cuando ve a Sasuke es amor. No es parecido a nada que haya sentido antes. Simplemente siente el estallido en su pecho y después no hay vuelta atrás. Sasunaru.


**Lo que siente Naruto.**

Lo que siente Naruto cuando ve a Iruka-sensei es amor paternal. Nunca será capaz de olvidar todas las veces en que le regaló una sonrisa o le palmeó la cabeza con mimo y muchísimo menos todas esas visitas al Ichiraku Ramen. Sí, es el amor que le tiene un hijo a su progenitor y él mismo no duda en definirlo bajo esa palabra, _padre_.

Lo que siente Naruto cuando ve a Kakashi-sensei es amor fraterno. Ese que se tiene a un primo o a un tío. Pese a las incontables veces que le ha dejado esperando por horas -junto al resto del equipo- eso no ha opacado en nada el sentimiento. Hay veces en que ha dejado -por instantes- de ser el cómplice y ha avanzado para ser el maestro y leal amigo, confidente y consejero y eso es lo que le hace ver a Naruto que el vago jounin también tiene cabida en su vida. Sí, es el amor que se tiene a un pariente muy cercano y confiable.

Lo que siente Naruto cuando ve a Sakura es amor empático, el mismo que se tiene a una hermana temperamental. Por supuesto la recuerda como su primer amor y no reniega de su infantil enamoramiento del pasado. Pero está seguro de no estar equivocado al evocar los regaños y los cuidados que le ha proporcionado. Se siente frustrado al no ver el modo de compensarle por todas las ocasiones en que le infundió ánimos cuando él ya no veía razón para ponerse de pie, cuando quería tirar todo por la borda; se siente inútil al rememorar su sonrisa rota y cansada durante los primeros fracasos. No, él quiere cuidarla, quiere que sea feliz, quiere salvarla por una única vez... Sí, igual que el hermano que vela por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo, hay un tipo de amor totalmente diferente albergado en el corazón de Naruto.

Este no tiene lógica y no se basa en gratitud o experiencias anteriores, simplemente es y existe.

Naruto aún no lo clasifica, puesto que no es comparable a ningún tipo enunciado anteriormente. No recuerda haber sufrido tanto por ganar la atención de sus amigos ni haber deseado tanto que le mirasen. Siempre ha quiero velar por sus seres queridos, pero nunca antes había estado tan dispuesto a morir por alguien como _esa_ persona.

Procuraba aferrarse a la repulsión de antaño, empero no aminoraba en nada la intensidad de aquél extraño nuevo y sentimiento. La impotencia superaba los límites de lo razonable cuando le veía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

No soportaba la idea de quedarse atrás y era precisamente por ello que nunca se rendía. Confiaba en que le alcanzaría...

... y para cuando lo logró, aquella persona se esfumó.

Naruto todavía no podía describir con exactitud el remolino de sentimientos que le revolvía el estómago cuando _esa_ persona se fue, no obstante dejó que la rabia -lo más fácil- le guiase. Traición era todo lo que su subconsciente le gritaba durante las noches, como una eterna letanía, y no era para menos tomando en cuenta que toda la aldea lo proclamaba. Pero para Naruto la connotación era muy distinta. Él no veía a Konoha como objeto de esa traición sino a sí mismo. Él era la víctima aún cuando _esa_ persona nunca -pero nunca- había usado energía o saliva más que para decirle _usuratonkachi_ o _dobe_.

Sasuke se había marchado para obtener la cura a todos sus demonios: la venganza. Naruto se imaginó en sus zapatos más de una vez y a pesar de haber experimentado un dolor similar no dejaba de sentirse abandonado. No quería admitirlo, pero si hubiese sido Sakura quien le hubiese dejado sería completamente distinto: claro que le dolería, pero la dejaría seguir con su camino y al final la perdonaría. No así con el Uchiha, ya que uno de los motores de su incansable búsqueda -aparte de la promesa a la pelirrosa- era el increparle por haberse ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

Contra todo pronóstico -en vista que imaginó miles de reacciones cuando le hubiese encontrado- Naruto se sintió aliviado. Las ganas de darle un buen gancho de lleno en la cara se redujeron a humo en cuanto le vio a distancia.

La nostalgia y angustia a partes iguales le abofetearon de sopetón al ver que la escena no había cambiado en absoluto. Las ganas de llorar afloraron cuando Sasuke se volteó a verle; esa fue la señal. Un fuego se prendió en la boca de su estómago cuando le sonrió de lado con la misma elegancia y arrogancia de siempre. Quiso abrazarle, machacarle y volver a romperle la cara. Deseó poder articular algo pero sólo pudo susurrar su nombre.

Y eso bastó para que su mirada se tornase borrosa. Sin duda, al final de muchas espinas en su camino, lo había conseguido.

Lo que siente Naruto cuando ve a Sasuke es amor. No es parecido a nada que haya sentido antes. Simplemente siente el estallido en su pecho y después no hay vuelta atrás. Se siente pleno cuando le escucha -eso incluye cuando le insulta- porque eso significa que le está prestando atención. Se siente afortunado cuando le sonríe aunque sea con puya, porque implica que no es invisible ante sus ojos. Se siente afortunado cuando no rehuye a sus muestras de cariño porque encierra esperanza.

Y ahora, mientras le observa dormir -puesto que ha vuelto a hacerle un asalto nocturno- concentrado en su respiración acompasada, se siente feliz. Porque Sasuke le ha aceptado en su vida -aún bajo la palabra_ amigo_- porque Sasuke le observa, porque Sasuke le presta atención...

Sí, lo que Naruto siente es amor... simplemente amor.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Hola! ¡Aquí Lumina!_

_Pues, después de diez días disfrutando del sol y la playa he venido a dejar un vestigio de que sigo en el rubro. Este escrito nació una noche -madrugada del lunes 26 de enero de este 2009- luego de leer un poco de "Eclipse" de Stephenie Meyer. Adoro su saga de "Crepúsculo"._

_En fin, les ofrezco este humilde escrito. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


End file.
